


The Camera Eye: Aural Pleasure

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [64]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki has some good news about his career to share – which leads to Hayato getting a crash course on the crazy side of the industry, and an encounter between Subaru and Yo-ka that proves that sometimes, the sexiest organs in the human body can be the mind and the ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Aural Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The dirty talk in this fic includes descriptions of gangbangs, bukkake and rimming. Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz, Comodo Dragon and Kiryu belong to BP Records, DIAURA belongs to AINS, the now-disbanded Lycaon belonged to Vogue Entertainment, I own the story only. For the Dirty Talk square of my Season of Kink card. The idea for the series that Yuuki is going to be making came from hamhamheaven on LJ – I want to give her full credit for that! The first list of kinks Yuuki shares is based on the list used by Season of Kink, the second on the final list used by the old Kink Bingo. No kink-shaming or disrespect to anyone's tastes is intended. (I did not know at the time I started this fic that Pokemon Go has not yet been released in Japan - think of that as part of the AU-ness! Also, I used the English names of the Pokemon since those would be most familiar to readers.)

Yuuki walked out of the building where PSC’s offices were, cradling his iPad to his chest like a schoolgirl holding her books. Yo-ka – who was coming out of the store across the street, figuring it was smart to do some shopping while his lover was in a meeting with Uruha – could tell by the huge smile on Yuuki's face that it had gone well.

“Hey, babe,” he said, walking up to his lover. “So what happened?”

“It went swimmingly,” Yuuki said. “Flat-out fabulous. I’ll tell you about it once we get home. Needless to say, I’m going to be working for a long, long time.”

“Wow,” Yo-ka said. “That good?”

“That good,” Yuuki said. “For both me as an actor and you as a writer – and an actor, too. But this will give you an opportunity to do a LOT of writing for me.”

When they crossed the street by the shrine around the corner from their apartment, they saw two familiar figures who came running up to them, waving their phones. “Hi, hi!” Subaru said. “Hey, we timed this just right!”

“Hello,” Hayato said. “This is a coincidence! We just happened to be around here, and then you just happened to be around here, and then we ran into you, and wow! It’s our lucky day on several levels, right?”

“What are you two doing here, anyway?” Yuuki said. “Visiting the shrine?”

Subaru shook his head. “Catching Pokemon!” he said, holding his phone up. “There was a Ghastly at this shrine, and a Vulpix at the Family Mart up the street.”

“I got a Cubone earlier!” Hayato said.

Yuuki shook his head. Why was he not surprised that the two of them had hopped on the Pokemon bandwagon early and often? Well, Subaru was in gaming professionally, and Hayato . . . just seemed like the type of grown man who would run around after Pokemon. 

“Well, you two should come with us,” Yuuki said. “I have some good news to share, and I’d like to be able to tell all of you at once. Where are your significant others, Subaru?”

“All on the set of Kabuki Disco,” he said. “Junji and Mahiro are shooting. Tomoya is there because he’s officially on the writing crew for the film now. He’s on standby in case they need a quick rewrite.”

“Aren't Mitsuki and Takemasa their main writers?” Yuuki said. “They're in the film, aren't they?”

“They aren’t in the scenes they’re doing today,” Subaru said. “That's why Tomoya's there. He's actually thrilled to death – he said he feels like a real screenwriter now.”

“So Subaru's with me today!” Hayato said. “We just came from a meeting with my group about the movie we're doing. He’s going to be in it. And we’re going to have at LEAST one scene together, right?”

“Yes! We both insisted on it!” Subaru said. (And Yuuki knew full well they weren’t talking about a going-out-to-dinner scene.)

“Good,” Yuuki said. He took out the keys to the apartment. “Come on up with us and make yourselves at home.”

Of course, Yuuki remembered well the last time he had seen Hayato – when he interrogated him and Mahirio about their feelings for Subaru. At least Hayato seemed to bear no ill will against him for that. Then again, Hayato seemed like the type who would bear no ill will against someone who stole his phone AND his wallet. And, for that matter, his Pokemon.

Once they were in the apartment, Hayato looked around. “Wow – nice place!” he said.

“We think so,” Yo-ka said, opening the fridge and putting away their groceries. “Want anything? There’s Pepsi . . . normal and some kind of fruity stuff. There’s beer, and green tea, and . . .”

“And melon soda, but that’s HIS supply,” Yuuki said.

“Can I help it if I like what I like?” Yo-ka said. “But yes, I’m willing to share my melon soda.”

“Just regular Pepsi for me,” Subaru said, and Hayato decided on the same. “So tell me – what’s this big news?”

“It seems that they’re going to build a whole anthology series around me,” Yuuki said. “It’s going to be called The Kink Hunter, and it’s about a guy who’s researching a book on kinks, so he goes around trying to experience as many as possible firsthand. It’s going to give me an opportunity to do a lot of different scenes with a lot of different actors – each video is going to consist of three to five vignettes.”

“WOW!” Yo-ka said. “Baby, that’s terrific! No wonder you said there was going to be a lot of writing opportunities!”

“Yes,” Yuuki said. “And anyone associated with PSC or one of the affiliated studios can take part – long as they’re willing to co-star with me. Plus, we’re never going to film the same kink twice. We’re working off a list of 100 kinks that are popular with fujoshi. In fact, finding it is what gave Uruha the idea in the first place.” He activated his iPad screen. “Here, take a look.”

“My God,” Hayato said. “This is a lot of them. A REAL lot of them.”

“He did say there was a hundred,” Subaru said. “He wasn’t kidding!”

“Who goes around putting a list like this together, anyway?” Hayato said. “I mean, really, someone’s got too much time on his hands!”

“It was one of the bloggers for JAVA, actually,” Yuuki said. “He took a survey of fujoshi on Twitter.”

Subaru’s eyes scanned the tablet. There was the stuff he was expecting, of course, like bondage and spanking and, of course, Yuuki’s trademark – “impact pain play,” meaning whips and crops and floggers. But then there was stuff that came as, well, a surprise . . .

“Medical kink?” Subaru said, his eyes growing wide. “Really?”

“Really,” Yuuki said.

“But . . . but . . .” Subaru squirmed. “I don’t see how going to the doctor can be sexy!”

Yuuki shrugged. “Lots of people are turned on by the idea of the naughty nurse – whether it’s a woman or a guy in a dress. Remember, one of the biggest pornos of all time was Deep Throat.”

“What was that about?” said Hayato. “I mean, I know it’s about deep-throating, that much is obvious from the title, but where does the medical play come into it?”

“The main character was a nurse who cures men with blow jobs,” Yuuki said.

“What’s this one above it?” Hayato said. “Mechanical/technological? It’s getting turned on by robots, right?”

“Well, it covers anything mechanical,” said Yuuki. “Cars, musical instruments, playing with low-dose electricity, that sort of thing.” He took the iPad back from them. “The fujoshi list is mild, by the way. You should see the OTHER list Uruha and I found – the one that’s a compilation of kinks used in specialty videos.” He opened another tab, then handed the iPad back to Hayato and Subaru – and watched their eyes pop out.

“Body inflation?” Subaru said. “BODY INFLATION? People DO that? I mean, they DELIBERATELY blow up parts of their bodies for . . .”

“ENEMAS?” Hayato said. “Ack! That’s got to be the least sexy thing in the world!”

“Guro?” Subaru turned pale. “You mean, like those movies Mahiro used to make?”

Yo-ka just sat there, amused. It was clear that both of them were novices to the industry. They weren’t aware of the full spectrum of things that were outside the relatively safe world of PSC Productions.

“Guys,” Yuuki said, “it’s not nice to judge other people’s kinks, you know. Kinks are very personal things. They’re formed in your personality along with all the other components of your sexuality. It’s part of who you are. You can’t pick your kinks any more than you can pick if you’re straight or gay. Some people are very kinky, some people have a few specialized things they like, some aren’t kinky at all. It’s all good, really – as long as it’s all safe, sane and consensual.”

“We’re not judging,” Subaru said. “Really. We’re just, um . . .”

“Surprised that people do some of these things,” Hayato said. “I mean, we’ve never heard of them. Ever. Not even with guys talking in the locker room, which is how most guys end up finding out about sex. I mean, I’ve heard about the usual kink stuff, like spanking and paddling and flogging, but stuff like this – yeah, this is my first time coming across it. And they make videos? Really?”

“Specialty videos, yes,” Yuuki said. “We’re working in the very mainstream part of the industry, you know. Some people don’t even consider what we do true porn.”

“Like Heavy Hitter?” said Subaru.

“Well, they’re the most obvious,” said Yuuki.

“Specialty videos are a big business,” Yo-ka said. “If you’ve got a company that superserves a few kinks? They may not get videos on the charts like us, but they can make a very comfortable living.”

Subaru looked back at the lists. “Yuuki . . . is there anything on these lists that, well, you wouldn’t do? You seem to be open to just about anything, but . . .”

“Everyone has things that appeal and don’t appeal to them,” Yuuki said. “Watersports doesn’t light my fire. It never has. Age play doesn’t appeal to me, either. And the body inflation thing? Not my cup of sake. But sometimes, you could be surprised at what you end up liking.”

“Really?” Subaru looked somewhere between baffled and slightly nauseated.

Yo-ka suddenly got up from his side of the table, rushed over to Subaru and hugged him. “Never, ever change, Baru-kun,” he said. “You really are a true innocent.”

“Well, this has been educational as all hell,” Hayato said. “I think I’ve learned more today than I did in four years of college. Not that any of this is the kind of stuff they teach in college. No way. They’d get thrown out on their butts if they tried to teach some of this stuff.”

When Yo-ka let go of him and went back to his own seat, Subaru said, “Um . . . which kinks are you going to use, anyway?”

“Uruha told me to pick about 15 to 20 for the first few videos,” Yuuki said. “Then we’re going to ask around and see what actors want to be in them and what kind of kinks they’re going to do. After that, we’re going to start taking suggestions from the fans as to what they want to see me do and who they want me to do it with.”

“You could be in the videos too, you know,” Yo-ka said.

“Me?” Subaru said.

“Either of you,” Yo-ka said. “That is, if you want to.”

“Well . . .” Subaru blushed. “Um, I’m really not that kinky . . . “

“You’ve done stuff on this list without realizing it,” Yo-ka said. “Like, for instance, double penetration . . .”

Both Subaru and Hayato yelped at the mention of that. “Not going there!” Hayato said. “Not going there at all! Nope! No way! That is a one-way highway! Only one thing goes in there at a time!”

Subaru just let out an “Eeep!” and looked very pale.

Yuuki suddenly leaned over and whapped Yo-ka. “Stop trying to get reactions out of them!” he said.

“I wasn’t trying!” said Yo-ka. “I’m right, aren’t I? The pirate video! The last scene with MiA and Mahiro . . .”

Subaru suddenly remembered the scene – he was on all fours, with his mouth wrapped around Mahiro’s hardness, while MiA penetrated him from behind . . . “So . . . that also means . . . um, front and back at the same time, doesn't it?”

“Oh, yes,” Yo-ka said. “And that's something you like doing.” He leaned over toward the younger man, speaking in a low, sexy voice. “You liked being filled from both ends - having one guy in your mouth, and the other fucking you . . .”

Subaru suddenly let out a little whimper as he remembered the feeling of two men inside him, one from the front, the other from the back, being filled completely . . .

And Hayato just sat there with his eyes wide. Was he really seeing this? Was Yo-ka coming on to Subaru right here?

Yuuki whapped Yo-ka again. “Save that for when you're alone! Now you’ve got him going! You know how fast he gets turned on!”

“Sorry, love,” Yo-ka said. “I guess I just got carried away.”

Hayato put a hand on Subaru’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he said.

Subaru nodded. “Just got a little, um . . .”

“Need me to take care of your problem, Subaru?” Yo-ka said.

Hayato’s eyes got even wider. He expected them to pop out and roll across the floor any second, and he didn't want to mess up the floor of Yuuki and Yo-ka's nice apartment. “Here?” he nearly squawked.

“In the bedroom, of course,” Yo-ka said.

Hayato suddenly wheeled on Yuuki. “Does this sort of thing happen all the time?”

Yuuki shrugged. “It’s normal for us. And really – with all the talk of kinks, it was probably only a matter of time before SOMEONE ended up in there.”

Hayato shook his head. What have I gotten myself into? he thought. As a fan of porn, he'd had the common fantasy of performers living deeply sexual lifestyles on and off camera, but here it was right in front of him. And he knew he should be jealous – Subaru was his date for today, right? Well, not date, they never officially called it a date, they were just going out to play Pokemon . . .

But he wasn’t jealous. And that was partly because the man coming on to Subaru was Yo-ka, and he and Subaru were so hot together in Heart of the Ocean, and now he was more confused than ever. This was definitely shaping up to be one of the most bizarre days of his life.

Subaru looked over at Hayato. “Is it okay if I . . .”

“Sure, go on,” Hayato said. Well, what else did someone say in this situation? You can go only if I can take pictures? Oh, wait a second – these people probably WOULD say that. And now the idea of taking pictures of Subaru and Yo-ka having sex was starting to make HIM hot and bothered, and he had to stop that train of thought right NOW.

Most educational day of his life, indeed.

Subaru quickly got up off the chair and went into the bedroom. The situation was a little odd for him, too, even after more than a year in the industry – but Yo-ka had turned him on, all right. Part of it had been the forbidden atmosphere – the list of kinks, the casual talk about them.

Part of it had been Yo-ka’s voice. Because he did have a damn sexy one.

When Yo-ka joined him in the bedroom, Subaru was lying flat on his back on the bed. Yo-ka sat beside him. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I didn’t mean to get you hot and bothered in front of everyone.”

“It’s all right,” Subaru said. He leaned over and put his head on his friend’s lap. “We haven’t been together like this in a long time, you know that?”

“Not since you and Tomoya became official,” Yo-ka said. “I’ve missed it, though. I remember when we were in Okinawa . . . how good it was then, both on- and off-camera.” He began to run his fingers down Subaru’s neck, to his torso. “We told ourselves we were going to be hands-off when the cameras were turned off, so we’d be our best in the video . . .”

“It didn’t work,” said Subaru.

“It didn’t get in the way of how good we were in the video, either,” Yo-ka said. He moved his fingers up to Subaru’s face, tracing his lips. “So . . . what do you want to do? Any kinks on that list you want to try out?”

“Actually,” said Subaru, quietly, “I’d like you to just talk to me.”

“Talk?” Yo-ka sounded surprised.

“What got to me when we were in there . . . it was the sound of your voice, saying sexy things . . .”

“Ah, you want me to talk dirty to you,” Yo-ka said. “Mmm . . . I can do that. Move over and turn on your side.”

Subaru obeyed, and Yo-ka snuggled behind him, pressed against Subaru’s back. It was the position they used to sleep in when they were sharing a bed in Okinawa, shooting Heart of the Ocean. There wasn’t going to be any sleeping going on now, though.

Yo-ka reached down to unzip Subaru’s pants.“You always feel so good, you know that?” He pushed them down until they were halfway down his thighs, baring his ass and cock completely. “I used to love touching you when we were in Osaka so much. Your skin was always so soft and smooth under my fingers . . .”

He started to gently stroke Subaru's lower belly, fingers moving in circles. Subaru's breath quickened. “Go on,” he whispered.

“I'd touch you, and I'd think about what I was going to do to you. I'd run my eyes over that hot body of yours, your cute face and your nice chest and oh, God, that ass. You have no idea how beautiful that ass of yours is. It's the kind that you just have to caress . . . it's so gorgeous and firm. You used to like that, didn't you? You'd like when I'd touch you like that, run my hands over and over that hot thing, squeeze it . . .”

“Yes,” Subaru breathed, arching his ass back against Yo-ka.

“I used to watch that ass in the air when you were sucking me,” Yo-ka said. “I remember once, they were filming you giving me a blow job, and I wasn't thinking about the cameras at all. I just had my eyes on your bottom wriggling around as you were sucking . . . and your mouth is so hot, so soft and wet . . .”

Subaru let out a little moan, closing his eyes, remembering the scene Yo-ka was describing . . . leaning over, mouth wrapped around that hot cock, moving up and down, trying to take as much of it in as he could . . . not for the sake of the camera, but because Yo-ka felt so good, so very good . . .

“You like having a mouthful of cock, don't you?” Yo-ka said, reaching down to unzip his own pants. “I can tell that you're not faking it for the camera, for me or anyone else. You just like being mouth-fucked. You like how it feels, how it tastes. And you suck so well, baby. God, you look and act so sweet and innocent, and then you make a man feel like you're going to swallow him whole . . .”

“Yo-ka . . .” Subaru moaned, and then he heard the other man's pants being pushed down, and felt his growing erection pressed against Subaru's ass – not penetrating, not making any effort to, just rubbing against him, between the cheeks . . .

“And you like another guy using his mouth on you, too, don't you?” Yo-ka's fingers moved down, wrapping around Subaru's hardness and beginning to stroke, slowly. “Not just blow jobs – you really like having my tongue in your ass.”

“Ohh,” Subaru moaned. “Yes . . .”

“I love that, too,” Yo-ka said. “I love running my tongue around the outside, teasing you. . . feeling how you tremble and push back against me, because you want to be tongue-fucked. And I give it to you. I push it into that little hole, so tight, you're so tight and hot, even after all the fucking you've done . . . and I move it around, because I want to hear you moan. Your moans are so sexy . . .”

He ran his thumb over the top of Subaru's erection, and Subaru shuddered, letting out the sound Yo-ka wanted to hear.

“You're such a hot and lusty thing,” Yo-ka murmured. “God, you're such a hot little animal when you're with two guys at once. I thought I was going to go nuts when you and I were with MiA in Heaven Hell and Earth . . . watching your face when there were two mouths on you . . .”

“Oh, my God,” Subaru moaned. It was all driving him crazy, the sound of Yo-ka's voice saying those dirty, nasty things . . . the fingers sliding along his length, caressing the most sensitive spots along the shaft, rubbing slowly back and forth over the head . . . the cock rubbing against his ass as Yo-ka thrust against him . . .

“I thought I was going to come just watching you in the pirate video,” Yo-ka said. “That scene at the end where you're taking a guy in each end, so full of cock . . . you were devouring Mahiro, you were sucking him so hard, and you were pushing your ass backward for MiA to fuck you harder . . .”

Subaru moaned, remembering what Yo-ka was talking about . . . being so thoroughly taken by two men, MiA thrusting into his ass, Mahiro into his mouth, Subaru feeling like nothing but a channel for pleasure . . . He moaned again, putting his own fingers in his mouth, sucking them, wishing they were something bigger and harder . . .

“Do you do that when you're away from the cameras?” Yo-ka said. “Do you give yourself over to two lovers at once . . . do you have them fuck you hard from front and back . . .”

“Yes!” Subaru cried out. His hips were churning now, thrusting himself against Yo-ka, rubbing hard against him as he pushed into his lover's hand. His heart was pounding, his whole body on fire.

“You really want to take on a bunch of guys at once, don't you?” said Yo-ka. “You want to have one after another take you . . . one guy filling your ass, pounding into you, making you moan and cry out . . . then he pulls out of you, and another guy takes his place, and fucks you hard . . . his cock feels different, doesn't it? Different, but oh, so good . . . and then a third man follows him . . . “

Subaru could see the fantasy in his head, all his lovers one after another, pushing into him, filling him, thrusting into his body . . .

“One after another, as much as you can handle. And then, when the guys have taken their turn with you, they all stroke each other, and watch the other guys fuck you . . . they see you all moaning and sweaty, loving being a fucktoy for all these guys, opening up that sweet, hot ass for all of them . . . and then, when you come, they all come, too, all over you . . . you're bathed in come all over, and you're still moaning and writhing, and . . .”

Subaru suddenly thrust forward, hard, letting out a wail that was close to a scream, his whole body shaking with an orgasm that went on and on . . . he felt Yo-ka thrust against him, harder and faster . .

Yo-ka cried out as well, burying his face in Subaru's shoulder, and when his orgasm was finished, he sagged against the other man, letting out a long sigh.

Subaru reached up so he could stroke Yo-ka's hair. “Thank you,” he said. “That was pretty amazing.”

“Mmm.” Yo-ka raised his head. “It wasn't . . . too much, was it?”

“No,” Subaru said. “It was really hot. I was imagining all the things you were talking about, and, well . . .” He turned around so he could kiss Yo-ka's lips. 

“You really do feel good, you know,” Yo-ka said. “I have to admit I'm a little jealous of Tomoya and Mahiro, getting to be with you all the time.”

“You don't have to be,” Subaru said. “We could still get together sometimes, you know. And we're going to be working together in front of the camera. There's going to be a Datenshi Blue 3, remember? We'll be together in that. And, well, we're both in the genie video . . .”

“We're not together in that one,” Yo-ka said. “All my scenes are with MiA and Yuuki. All yours are with MiA and . . . well, whoever's being cast as your ex-lover.”

“We'll have downtime between scenes,” Subaru said. “Especially on days when we're not filming sex scenes.”

Yo-ka kissed him. “You really are sweet and innocent on one hand . . . and blazing hot and horny on the other. And that's what makes you special. Your body is dirty, but your heart is pure, and that's rare.” He leaned his forehead on Subaru's. “That's why I want you to never change.”

“I won't,” he said. “Don't worry about that. As long as I have you guys around me? I'll be just fine.”

They stayed there for a long moment, just holding each other, not wanting to let the moment go.

* * *

The sound of Subaru’s orgasm carried over into the living room. Hayato jumped in his chair. Yuuki looked up – and then casually went back to what he was doing, brushing makeup over the other man’s cheeks.

Once the other two disappeared into the bedroom, Yuuki began talking about how he was a stylist as well as an actor, trying to distract Hayato from his confused state. Hayato enthusiastically volunteered to be a subject for the other man’s talents – mostly because he needed the distraction.

“He . . . really did him good, didn’t he?” Hayato said, a bit nervously.

“Those two have always had chemistry,” Yuuki said. “You’ve seen Heart of the Ocean and Datenshi Blue 2, haven’t you?”

“Oh, yes!” Hayato said with enthusiasm – then quickly added, calmly, “Yeah, I’ve seen them.”  
“They won that Best Video award for a reason,” said Yuuki. “My favorite review of Heart of the Ocean said it wasn’t the most raw and explicit sex around, but it was the most real. You had a sense that you weren’t watching two actors going through the motions, you were watching two guys who had genuine affection and desire for one another – and that’s what made it hot.” He picked up another brush “Tip your head back and close your eyes.”

“You don’t get jealous? Ever?” Hayato said.

“I’m happy that he’s happy,” Yuuki said. “If Subaru does it for him, or Byou, or one of his other guys, that’s fine. I have other lovers too, remember.”

“But you were upset about Subaru being with Mahiro and me,” Hayato said.

“Keep your mouth closed,” said Yuuki, going back to work. “That’s because of the emotional complexity of a relationship like that. I was afraid Subaru wouldn’t be able to handle it – that he’d get hurt. I know better now. He seems like an innocent in some ways, but in others, he’s more mature than he seems.”

Yuuki was quiet for a moment as he continued to work, then said, “I’m just glad that you have someone like him to be your guide to the industry. It can be crazy – and what you saw this afternoon was part of the craziness. But it’s also the most welcoming, accepting and loving place you’ll ever find yourself in.” He put the brush down. “Now, open your mouth for me to do your lips. I’d do a lot more involved work if you were going to an awards ceremony or in front of the cameras, but at least this gives you an idea of what I do.”

He was finishing up just as Yo-ka and Subaru came back into the room. “Wow, Hayato!” Subaru said. “You look fantastic!”

“I do?” he said.

“Yes, you do,” Yuuki said. “Here’s a mirror.” He handed it to Hayato.

Hayato looked. “Whoa,” he said. “Yuuki, you’re damn good.” He’d always regarded himself as, well, decent-looking, but not the hottest guy around. With Yuuki’s handiwork, however, he looked like . . . a porn star. Hell, just a star, period.

“You’re getting better and better at that, baby,” Yo-ka said. “You’ll be working on mainstream movies soon.”

“I wouldn’t go anywhere near anything mainstream with a hundred foot pole, you know that,” Yuuki said. “But thanks.”

“Let me get a closer look,” Yo-ka said, leaning over toward Hayato – and whispering, “By the way, you might reap the benefits of what just happened. Subaru has a lot of stamina and he’s usually up for second rounds. In fact, first rounds put him in the mood for second ones.”

“Eeep!” Hayato said – then quickly added, “Thank you for your hard work today, Yuuki-san” to cover up the noise he’d made before. He had to wait for Yo-ka to get out of the way before adding a bow, because clonking heads with the other man would be just too embarrassing.

“It’s my pleasure,” Yuuki said. “I’m willing to do your makeup whenever you need it.”

Subaru reached for Hayato’s hand once he’d gotten up. “Come on,” he said. “We’d better get going. I still need to go to the store before Tomoya gets home – it’s my night to cook.” To the other two, he said, “Thanks for everything. And Yuuki? I’ll . . . um, get in touch with you about the series. There might be one or two videos I might be interested in.” He blushed slightly.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” He reached over and hugged Subaru. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Subaru said.

“Bye!” Hayato said. “Thanks again for the makeup job!” He followed Subaru out the door.

Once they had gone, Yo-ka wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s shoulders. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” he said.

“No, I’m not,” Yuuki said. “It takes a lot to get me really mad at you, you know that. Of course, we ended up giving poor Hayato a crash course on how crazy the industry can get, but he probably needed to know it eventually. Better he see it among friends than, say, at the Suicide Ball.”

“He’d run away screaming,” Yo-ka said. “And you ARE talented, you know. On several fronts. You’re going to make this kink series a smash, baby.”

“You do know you’re going to co-star with me in some of those vignettes, don’t you?” Yuuki said.

“Of course,” Yo-ka said. “You’re my favorite co-star – in every way possible. In fact, we’re going to start rehearsing tonight. We’ll pick a few things from that list, try them out . . .”

“We’ve done most of them, you know.”

“We’ll try them out again. Practice makes perfect, you know?”

He leaned down to give his lover a kiss. Things could get crazy in their lifestyle, all right. But their relationship would always be a very special kind of calm amongst the storm.


End file.
